Dinobots
'''West Siberia ''The icy blasts of wind in this frozen tundra chill you to the very core. The severe cold reminds you of what a constant punishment this must have been for the humans who were exiled in a penal colony here in the past. The terrain is steep and difficult to traverse. The icy wind squalls make the travelling even more difficult...not to mention the low visibility due to the snow. "Me Grimlock have plan!" So says, well, Grimlock- even as he soars across the sky, other Dinobots in tow. "Me Grimlock look at map. Find air-base on map, in middle. Is IMPORTANT location. Strategical. Me Grimlock bet septi-cons is there." At this point, Grimlock goes quiet for a bit- he's been talking a lot, so he has to let his words sink in to his troops- especially since Sludge is along. "So we go there and smash!" he says as the 'punchline,' letting out an enthused chuckle. Oh, this is gonna be FUN. "Me Sludge say por-tant location any location he in!" The largest, most dimwitted of the Dinobots is flying along the other two, no idea as to why this base would be different than any other...but since when did you -really- have to convince Sludge to fight some Decepticons. Snarl follows the leader of the Dinobots in suit. He flies to Grimlock's flank, opposite of his larger counterpart, Sludge. "Snarl /loves/ to SMASH!" He looks over to Sludge and nods, eyes narrowed with a smirk of mischief plastered across his expression. "This /will/ be FUN!" Scrapper is standing smack dab in the middle of the frozen tundra. He is with any other Decepticons who wish to be hanging out with him. This will probably be Terrorcons, unfortunately. There is not a hint of civilization for miles around. To the north are some forzen mountains. To the east are some frozen flat land, to the south are some frozen slightly hilly lands, and to the west are some frozen sloped lands. Yes it is a varied bunch of landscape, and Scrapper aims to add to that, for in his lime green hands is a holo projector which is displaying blueprints for a new Decepticon facility. He waves in one direction, "This is where the barracks are going to go." He waves in another, "And over there will be the medical ward, and there the command centre. Oh! And here? That's going to have the snow cannon defence grid. And we're standing right where I'm going to put the sonic showers for after a hard day's work of beating up Autobots and enslaving mankind." Is anyone listening to Scrapper? I hope so. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Mecha-Tiger would be listening, but he's watching a portable television that some Constructicon thoughtfully (or thoughtlessly) left for him. Oh look, Family Guy is on and Stewie is trying to kill Lois again! Onslaught is standing beside Scrapper, glancing briefly at the Construction as the other waves his limbs in various areas, before he turns back to the portable radar system that was brought with them. He taps on the control panel to expand the radar map before shooting a look at Scrapper after the Construction makes his vainglorious boast. "You are drinking your Energon supplies before they're processed, Scrapper. The tactical situation is not a pleasant one." Rippersnapper finds the tundra soothing, as it is one of the few places on this cursed rock where organic life doesn't seem to flourish. The Terrorcon can't really be bothered with any of this brainy stuff, he's plotting the next thing to try to eat. Rock, or lichen? Snow really doesn't do anything for him. Cutthroat flaps low to the ground, cold robodactyl eyes glaring at the Decepticon engineer. "I see. And where will we be having the /tea parties/ and delicious /cyber-scones/?" he asks, openly derisive. "Pff. If Hun-Grrr were here, we wouldn't need any of your fancy /walls/ or /buildings/ -- we could live off the land, like /true/ warriors!" Cutthroat lands, and transforms. "There is no landscape that the TERRORCONS cannot BEND to OUR WILL! /HA!/" *dun dun dun dun dun* Cutthroat engages his humanoid form. Blot shivers in the cold and addresses the rest of the peanut gallery. "Blot thought... ..." That's a big concept, even for Blot, he digests it slowly as his parastalsis is greatly slowed by the frigid iciness. "Blot thought we do away with ice cave. It cold like the love of the big cannon for that big air base thing in space." Blot makes an angry face suddenly and slams his fists into the ground. "Why can't Blot live in sunny beachfront cave with terrorcons!?" Dinobots are not particularly known for their stealth. Especially when they fly through the air, like some sort of incongrous floating bricks. Yet there they go! "Me Grimlock see 'cepti-cons!" the dinocommander bellows. "Me Grimlock say it time to munch metal!" And so, Grimlock lands- though it's more of a controlled fall- the *THOOM!* of his massive weight against a mountainside echoes over the barren expanses of tundra. And he brings his double-blaster up, and sets to firing on Scrapper's little gathering. "YOO HOO! CEPTI-CONS! ME GRIMLOCK HERE TO BITE YOUR FACE!" ...This is probably the 'Tactical Situation' Onslaught was talking about. Grimlock strikes Cutthroat with laser. Snarl arrives with astonishing speed from his high altitude, not so much a testament of his speed moreso than his blunt mannerism. Shutting all flight systems, he merely lets gravity take hold as he plummet drops to the ground. *Krakathooom!* If the deafening shriek of the earth yielding beneath Snarl's mass wasn't enough to grab one's attention, perhaps the volley of laser fire will catch their eye. Red lights flash as their break through the brown cloud, a veil of dirt kicked into the air from impact. Behind the repeated shots, Snarl silhouette reveals itself. Snarl strikes Blot with laser. To say that Sludge isn't the 'brainy' Dinobot would be a bit of an understatment.....but he is not without his talents. As the word 'Cepti-Cons' echo forth from Grimlock, Sludge finds his purpose. The snowy terrain matters little to him....though the prospect of an avalanche with him in the area moves from probable to definite. He does not bother with weapon, but transforms in mid-flight, his dinobot form landing with a loud *SMASH* into the frozen ground next to the Combaticon Commander. Unluckily for Sludge, one of his large feet is stuck in the ground and despite his greatest efforts, it's not coming out. "Me Sludge foot frozen sol-lid!" Reaching his long neck he snaps at Onslaught, his jaws snaping down around him... Hey, I thought those were extinct! Sludge misses Onslaught with its bite attack. Scrapper waves his lime green hand dismissively at the Combaticon Commander. "Oh Onslaught, you worry too much. All we have to do is hold this patch of land for a megacycle or so-" Don't ask what that translates to, "-and my Constructicons will be able to erect buildings taller than the optic can see." Scrapper gestures with his hands, setting down the holo projector. Scrapper shoots Cutthroat an annoyed look. He was half ready to answer the question about just where the tea parties would go (Tea Party Defence Dome, but that wasn't until tier 3 of the construction plan), but Cutthroat's sarcasm becomes obvious as he goes on. "Live off the land? And where are you going to get energon off the land?" he shakes his head at Blot. "This isn't the Warrens, gentlemechs. We need to have some civility in our bases. We can't just..." Scrapper fights for the right words, "Live in a hole in the ground." He looks back at Onslaught, "One mega-cycle, Onslaught, and we-" Suddenly laser blasts begin exploding around where Scrapper is standing. The Constructicon looks up as the Avenging Avatar of Furman and his band of miscreants land, bellowing at them. "Nnnnnevermind," Scrapper mutters. He kicks over the holo projector in annoyance even as the group is fired upon. Blot roars as he gets shot in the face, this shuts up his pointless complaining and he rubs the little scorchmark the effort has achieved upon his face. "Blot no like LASERS! BLot no like you! CARL!" The terrorcon leaps into the air in typical decepticon style, fists held mightily up above his face as he then dives with suicidal intent into the large-ish, Dinobot. Blot strikes Snarl with SUPAAAAAAHHAMFISTO. Onslaught was largely ignoring Scrapper's conversation, focused on the radar screen, and is just about to call out to Scrapper as his radar screen picks up the radar signature of the approaching Dinobots but, too late, as the Dinobots are suddenly upon them. Onslaught himself has to move back quickly as Sludge suddenly lands beside him, shattering the portable radar emitter, before he looks back up at the Dinobot looming above him. "Dinobots!" *he glances around behind him quickly* "Warriors, engage with plan Sigma 2..." *Onslaught stops speaking as he realizes that the Terrorcons probably can't even spell "memo" before he turns back to Sludge and raises his weapon to fire at the Dino's eyes. Onslaught strikes Sludge with Burning Beam. "PERHAPS /YOU/ NEED ENERGON," Cutthroat howls, baying like a madman as he steps right into Scrapper's face, "BUT /I/ CAN /EAT/ WHAT I /KILL/! AND /YOU/--" Cutthroat is cut off by a laser shot lancing right through the side of his chest, leaving a smoking hole. "AAARRRRGGGHHH" Cutthroat screams, falling to his knees. "BY MY HAND, DINOBOT, YOU SHALL DIIIIIIIEEEEE" Leaping into the air, Cutthroat transforms again, swooping downward and breathing a heavy torrent of flame at Grimlock. With a springloaded leap Cutthroat transforms into a hovering dinosaur. Cutthroat strikes Grimlock with fire. Mecha-Tiger growls as the landing of the Dinobots knocks over the little portable TV, covering it in snow. "All right, That's IT! Nobody interrupts Home Improvement!" he growls, and charges at the attacking Dinobots. Hmmmm, maybe he can get a plate off of that one with all the plates on his back... Rampage strikes Snarl with bite. "Rippersnapper loves the Warrens! So much to eat!" the Terrorcon arm snarls in response to Scrapper's comment, but is brought out of his eating-planning-reverie by the initial volley of laser fire. For whatever reason, he isn't targeted. "RIPPERSNAPPER LOVES TO FIGHT MORE!" he shouts, with his snarly little vocalizer, dropping down into his creature mode, and follows Cutthroat into the fray. Rippersnapper makes a funny noise, and folds like a Rubix cube into his Land Shark form. Slag has arrived. Of all the drawbacks of having your foot submerged into the tundra, the inability to dodge would appear to the worst during battle. Sludge does not even attempt to move as Onslaught fires point blank at his face, the laser blast doing little more than irritate this Autobot. Anger begins to swell through the Dinobot's circuits "Me Sludge say you no fight fair!" Sludge moves back and forth, his momentum breaking him free of his icy prison. Momentarily elated that he is free from the ground he almost forgets that he is in the middle of battle.....almost. A large shadow casts over the ground as Sludge pushes his weight so as to stand on his back feet before falling forward, hoping to catch Onslaught beneath his enormous bulk. Sludge strikes Onslaught with Bigfoot Ain't Got Nothing On Me. *FWOOOSH!* Cutthroat's flame washes over Grimlock's form, singing his shiny golden breastplate, but not much else. "Grr...Me Grimlock say little bird thing talk too much!" and with a growl, he transforms into his own beastly mode, stomping forward- opening his mouth to spew flame right back at him! THAT'S how you do it! "Hrr. Me Grimlock wish Swoop were here to eat stupid flying septi-con!" With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Grimlock strikes Cutthroat with Fire Breath!. Slag doesn't like being told what to do. The only person who can get a icier response out of giving Slag an order besides Rodimus is Grimlock. And so when Grimlock orders Slag to Siberia, Slag obeys..in his own way. Having taken a detour through the emerald isles and Greece, Slag shows up to Siberia in..what can be termed Dinofashion-forward style: A kilt adorns the mech, in his size, and a Slag-sized Greek fisherman's hat adorns his head. People love Slag - and it shows. "Yeah yeah, me Slag fashionably late. Who you want me to kill?" he says over broadband, coming into Russian airspace. Snarl is punched right on the chin but is hardly phased. He shifts his jaw left and right to reallign the joint. Eyes narrow and with a tilt of the head accompanied with an evil grin, Snarl chuckles. "Snarl take pleasure in /guttin/ you!" With that, he transforms to his quadrupedal Stegosaurus form. But before he can even wash the odorous Blot with a wave of purifying flame to incinerate the stench, Rampage leaps in and bites a plate. "Snarl say wait you turn!" An apathetic swat of the spiked tail swings for Rampage to discourage the Predacon. Snarl strikes Mecha-Tiger with slap. Scrapper seems to be more than happy to fall in line with Onslaught's orders. He sure doesn't want to be the loser to order these idiots/Terrorcons around. Backpedalling in an attempt to make the Terrorcons, Onslaught, and Rampage more appealing as a target than himself, Scrapper draws out his laser pistol. To say that Scrapper has bad memories of the Dinobots is an understatement, but he's eager for the chance to get some revenge if it's possible. Taking aim at the most threatening even as he hides behind the might of the Terrorcons, Scrapper tries to blast Grimlock with a series of laser bolts. Scrapper strikes Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Onslaught did not, unfortunately, move fast enough that time with the consequence that his legs are pinned under Sludge's right foot as the massive Dinobot stomps downward. The light in Onslaught's eyeband flickers as a sound of compressing metal comes from underneath those feet, those very unhappy feet...well, unhappy for anyone who manages to get caught under them. Luckily, however, the compression causes the partially frozen soil to break underneath the weight of both Onslaught and Sludge causing the Combaticon's legs to slide into a newly made depression. As soon as he can he manages to slide backward from underneath Sludge's feet, his legs showing a web of cracks and numerous dents, in addition to an electrical spark here and there which explains the flickering of his optics. Realizing his mobility is compromised he swiftly transforms into his vehicle mode and fires both barrels toward Sludge. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Onslaught strikes Sludge with Intensifying Forward Firepower. Scrapper says, "Kill them all for us, Terrorcons!" Blot just laughs as more Dinobots show up. He transforms into his beast-mode and waves his apelike arms around menacingly at his foes, if this is going to be a firefight, then I guess it's going to be a fire fight. "HEy! You! Why you wearing dress! Dance for Blot pretty lady!" he shouts breathing flames at Slag's feet. "Blot take pleasure in dumping you. After you pay for Red Lobster!" Blot strikes Slag with FIRE!. Land Shark finds the Dinobots enough like organics in form to despise them. But don't get him started on his own techno-organic form (that's Sinnertwin's job, well established over the years they spent in that cave). The wonky little Land Shark runs across the tundra, wide splayed claws providing some support, swinging wide around Grimlock while Cutthroat goes for the more direct approach. "RIPPERSNAPPER WANTS A.. SNACK!" he snarls as he rounds Grimlock's legs and leaps for the T-Rex's neck. You strike Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with Evisceration. As Cutthroat is assaulted by the torrential outpour of Dinobot flame, his wings flapping harshly to try and beat the flames out, two new challengers enter the fray. Touching down with a slam that rattles and cracks the earth, Hun-Grrr surveys the scene, emitting a guttural snarl from behind lips that twist into the smile of the devil himself. "Hun-Grrr hungry," he says to Sinnertwin, who lands alongside him. "But can wait. Food that not struggle not as fun... but smashing food to wriggly bits even more fun! TERRORCONS! COME TO HUN-GRRR! FORM... ABOMINUS!" Mecha-Tiger is swatted aside by the big Stegosaurus' tail. He twists around so that he lands on his feet, but his head still smarts where the spiked tail hit him. "I don't think so!" the Tiger counters, opening fire with his shoulder-mounted machine guns. "How about I make Swiss Cheese out of you?" Rampage strikes Snarl with ballistic. Cutthroat shouts, "Terrorcons, MERGE to form Abominus!" With a shudder of metal, the Terrorcons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Abominus! Abominus has arrived. Outside Abominus >> Abominus towers over the battlefield, letting out a stupefying, deafening roar. The attacks of Scrapper & Rippersnapper glance off of Grimlock's thick armor plating, doing little more than scratching him! He shakes himself a bit, snapping at the land-shark...only to have the Terrorcon spring away...and into Abominus! "Haw haw haw! Them 'cepti-cons need Abominus to face us Dinobots!" Grimlock laughs- and then roars his own animalistic challenge to the towering Beserker. And so, he barrels forwards towards the Gestalt- aiming to sink his teeth into Abominus' knee before the sucker can react! Slag gets burned a little bit by Blot, and narrows his optics in annoyance. The flame however, did burn off Slag's hat. This does not sit well with the dino at all. He grabs a chunk of permafrost. "Me Slag say not dress. Is KILT! And me Slag say you not Slag's type!" and before he has a chance to strike Blot, Abominus appears. "Oh! Now you more Slag's speed!" he transforms and goes stampeding after the gestalt. Slag drops down to all fours as he transforms into his terrible Triceratops mode! Outside Abominus >> Slag strikes you with ram for 6 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 98%, Remaining Armor 378********* Outside Abominus >> Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) strikes you with CHOMP! for 10 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 95%, Remaining Armor 368********* The weight of the Dinobot is one of his most useful weapons, but Onslaught manages to wiggle free of his girth and transform with only minor injuries. The emergence of the the missile trailer would never strike fear into the heart of Sludge.....well, any of the Dinobots for that matter, which is why the plasma attack is so effective. Sludge is actually pushed backward from the force of the energy, his feet sliding against the already slick ground before finally finding a good footing after a few seconds. This Autobot is not happy. He does not attempt to hide his rage as he lets out a brutal yell "ME SLUDGE SAY CEPTI-CON GET SMASH-ED....RIGHT NOW!!!" The earth between the two combatants begins to shake and splinter, the Dinobot pounding the ground with each of his feet, his large tail adding to the destruction with devastating strikes to the surface of the frozen land. Satisfied that he has done enough to rattle Onslaught he charges at him, once again attempting to use his body as a weapon. Sludge strikes Onslaught with What You Gonna Do With All That Butt!. Snarl growls as Rampage retaliates with firepower. The Dinobot raises his tail in a deadly sign, preparing it to swing a horizontal arc once more with that powerful mace-like end. But before he does so, he cackles as he receives orders via radio. "Snarl do as Grimlock say!" The Dinobot cackles as Rampage and Onslaught align with a few sidle steps to Snarl's right. His stout limbs explode to life as he charges Rampage like a runaway train... and hopefully into Onslaught who is charged by his equally large peer, Sludge. "Me Snarl LOVE septicon sammiches!" Snarl unleashes its area_melee attack on Rampage and Onslaught, striking Onslaught and Rampage. "Yeah... woo.. alright, go me," Scrapper says with a lack of enthusiasm as Grimlock shrugs off the laser blast. That enthusiasm grows right back again, however, as the Terrorcon Supreme known as Abominus is formed. "Alright! Kill them, Terrorcons! Kill them all!" Scrapper is gleeful at the fact that there are no Decepticon buildings around that Abominus can accidentally destroy during his inevitable rampage of destruction. The Constructicon moves so that Abominus is between him and the Dinobots, but knows enough not to get too close to the Terrorcon Gestalt, lest he accidentally step on the innocent lime green robot. Thus, using Abominus as partial cover, Scrapper fires again, this time trying to help Onslaught and Rampage by drawing agro from Snarl. Scrapper strikes Snarl with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. Onslaught may have had limited options but, at the time, it seemed that transforming was the best option he had. The downside to it is revealed rather quickly, however, as Sludge charges toward him before connecting with his hood with an ear ringing clang of metal against metal. Onslaught's hood crumples, sparks shooting out from gaps in the bent metal, as the Combaticon commander is pushed backward due to the Dinobot's immense kinetic energy. Onslaught, however, is still plotting and planning as he turns his turret to aim it at Sludge, an ominous ka-chunk indicating the reloading of the chamber, as Onslaught hits reverse just before the two missiles fly out of his dual barrels toward the Dinobot. The damage is compounded as Rampage suddenly collides with him causing the Combaticon leader to skew to the side and, thankfully, out of the path of the charging Sludge. Onslaught strikes Sludge with AAAAHHH!. Mecha-Tiger is indeed turned into a 'septicon sammich'. Roaring in anger as he picks himself up, the Tiger leaps, claws out. "You like 'sammiches', and I like sliced-and-diced Dino!" Rampage strikes Snarl with claw. As the Dinobots attack Abominus, the lumbering manchild of a combiner staggers, but does not fall. "HHHHHHHHH" comes the sharp, almost violently percussive exhalation as he grits teeth that it is patently absurd for a robot to have. "GGGHHHG. AAAAH. HHA. HA!" Abominus swings his arms up into the air, knuckles scraping together so loudly that it sounds like a train wreck. "KKKKKKAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" With a scream that can be heard in other countries, Abominus swings his hands down with such force that the combiner falls to his knees, trying to strike Grimlock with an axehandle so powerful that it could damn well trigger an earthquake if it misses. You strike Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with How the Gods Kill. The sound of metal on metal fills the air as Sludge makes contact with Onslaught in a very ugly mesh. Momentum carries the Dinobot through the missile trailer, the damage to both beginning to show. Finally and with great effort, he skids to a stop....slowly turning his lumbering body around to face his battle partner again. "Me Sludge think you need keep on driv-in back to Cyber-Tron!!" Now of course, you can't drive a missile trailer to Cybertron, but once again....logic is not one of Sludge's bright spots. While thinking about the best route that *he* would take if driving, this missile collides. It's as though you were standing up and turned around.....only to be punched in the stomach by someone you did not know was there. Sludge does not fall. He could never forgive himself if he did. Only a few minutes ago he caused a mild earthquake to throw Onslaught off-balance......this is much /MUCH/ worse. The ground gives way under everyone that is close enough, depressions forming as quick as the large dinosaur's feet hit the ground....frozen, splintered earth appearing with every crash of his tail. Slag watches Abominus go after Grimlock and his eyes flash in anger! "What you think Slag am! Chopped Berisium Liver?!" his mouth begins to glow a fiery white-hot red and fires a gout of plasma at the terrorcon gestalt. Slag strikes you with plasma for 13 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 92%, Remaining Armor 355********* *CRASH!* Abominus's blow strikes true- Grimlock collapses underneath the onslaught- there's a plume of dust and debris...and all is still. Could it be that Abominus the mighty Decepticon-warrior has felled the likes of Grimlock- with just one blow, no less? Of course not! "RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAH!" Grimlock SPRINGS from the dinosaur-shaped crater, flying through the air like a raptor instead of a Tyrannosaurus- aiming to plant both of his feet on Abominus' chestplate, and then to bring his jaws into play to rip and tear at the Terrorcon's armor- and anything else he can lay tooth on. "RAAAAAGH!" Outside Abominus >> Superion descends from the skies above. Outside Abominus >> Superion floats into view, scanning the area below him. Outside Abominus >> Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) strikes you with All out assault! for 13 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 88%, Remaining Armor 342********* Snarl is raked across his flat head by the claws of Rampage. The dinobot instinctively shuts his eyes as the claws slash a shower of sparks across the stegosaurus' face. Beyond that, energy strikes his flank from Abominus' direction. For a moment he is distracted from the tiger. Snarl emits a reptilian hiss over towards the towering gestalt. Confusing the source of the blast from Abominus rather than Scrapper, he retaliates. "Snarl say mind your /own/ fight, ugly!" His head snaps a quick bob as nasal cavities launch a fiery sphere from deep within Snarl and onto the lumbering giant. Outside Abominus >> Snarl strikes you with rocket for 1 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 88%, Remaining Armor 341********* Scrapper says, "How are you holding up, Abominus?" Abominus says, "Hrrrr." Sludge unleashes its Area_melee attack on Scrapper and Onslaught, striking Scrapper. Scrapper says, "Hmm. Still fairly coherent. Alright, keep up the good work, Abominus." Onslaught says, "Scrapper, what is your condition? My damage is extensive." Scrapper says, "Still alright. Do you need a patch-up job, Onslaught?" Onslaught says, "It would assist me in the continued battle...for how long I cannot say." Abominus says, "AAAAAARRRRRR" Not Rumble but Frenzy says, "Now that's what I call progress!" Abominus staggers from the Dinobot attacks, then braces itself with one massive foot. "HHHnnnGH!" is all it manages to emit, the minds of five Terrorcons that comprise it merging into the perfect bezerker, willing it to kill, kill, kill. Slag's fire does little to phase the gestalt, the damage merely scorching across the whole of its massive frame. Grimlock's attack, however, rings true and tears chunks from Abominus's chest plate. The bezerker merely attempts to swat away the Dinobot leader like an annoying insect, only the gestalt intends to use his massive rifle as the flyswatter. Scrapper says, "Ok, come on over to my position. Abominus, draw the Dinobots' attention!" You strike Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with Antennae Snack. Onslaught evidently lucked out, the collision with Rampage propelling him far enough away so that the tetonic temper tantrum initiated by Sludge does not effect him as much as it would have had he not been able to gain some distance on the Dinobot. At Scrapper's message he turns around, coaxing enough speed as he makes for the Construction. He comes to a halt beside Scrapper, barrels turning toward the Dinobots, before he speaks urgently but not in a what could be called a panic. "Quickly, Scrapper. They will no doubt press the attack soon." Scrapper is grateful that Abominus is soaking up hits from three of the Dinobots. Scrapper has heard stories about other Gestalts who were felled by less than that. Sadly that one time back in 2005 was a huge fluke. Scrapper snorts as Snarl gets confused and doesn't realize he shot him. That's the one good thing about fighting Dinobots, the Constructicon muses. Moving around in an attempt to stay behind the Terrorcons, Scrapper tries to make himself a less likely target as he hooks back up with the Combaticon. His laser pistol is holstered, and in its place is a laser pistol. Scrapper quickly tries to patch the Combaticon up by sealing the cracks in his armour. Any internal damage is far too extensive to deal with in the heat of battle. "If I work any faster you'll end up with more damage than before," he insists. Scrapper jury-rigs Onslaught, taking a few moments to patch up some damage. Fortunately for Mecha-Tiger , Abominus seems to be drawing the Dinobots' attention. He takes the opportunity to transform and pull out his plasma rifle. "Hey, Abominus! What say we barbecue a few Dinos for dinner?" Idly he wonders if he could fry Snarl's topside-plates extra crispy... Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Rampage strikes Snarl with plasma. "Raaagh!" Grimlock is sent flying! Though he at least has a chunk of purple armor plating in his mouth anyway. And...as luck would have it, the Dinobot hits the ground and BOUNCES...none too far from Rampage, even. Dazed, shaking his head from side to side, the Tyrannosaur looks over the battleground once again. "Grrr...Dinobots!" he bellows. "Smash Bommy-Nus! Smash him HARD!" This said, Grimlock sights in on Rampage for a moment...and then SWINGS his tail at the Predacon- if he can hit him juuuust right, it might just send the tiger crashing into the Gestalt! Outside Abominus >> Grimlock strikes you with Area_Melee for 6 points of damage. Outside Abominus >> Grimlock unleashes its Area_Melee attack on Rampage and Abominus, striking Rampage and Abominus. Snarl is pummeled by plasma, his dorsal side charred extra crispy. The blackened plates permeate an acrid smell as smoke rises from the solar panels. "Me Snarl no BBQ!" The beast takes in a deep breath. The air around the creature begins to singe with the rise of temperature. "Me Snarl /CHEF/!" Shadows dance as a wave of blazing fire spews from the stegosaurus' maw, writhing towards Rampage. Snarl strikes Rampage with fire. As the two Decepticon Gestalt Leaders take the time to team up, yet not to attack Sludge, he becomes confused. The large Dinobot is not used to /NOT/ being attacked....and he charges for the two of them. His mouth opens, but he is much to far away to try and bite Onslaught. That's when it happens. A dull glow appears down the throat of Sludge, quickly building and growing until it erupts into a column of flames, burning its way towards the Combaticon. Sludge strikes Onslaught with Fire. Outside Abominus >> Emitting a series of terrorfying bellows as the attacks smash into him in succession, the flurry of Dinorage is enough to bring Abominus, idiot rage personified, to one knee. This, of course, makes him super duper angry, much like many things do, including the existence of Grimlock as Rampage bounces off of the combiner's head. "GRRRRRAAAHHH LLLLLGG" Abominus howls, raising his cannon to fire. "GRRRAAHHH LLLLGGG DDDDAAAAAHHHHH" he cries, firing his sonic cannon at the Dinobot leader. You strike Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with Wailing Doom . Onslaught transforms into his vehicle mode but, not content with stopping there, smoothly alters his second mode to become his own artillery park. Onslaught sees Sludge coming and, even if that was not possible, the shuddering of the ground at the Dinobot's approach was enough of a tip off that Onslaught had enough of a warning to prepare himself. He transforms into his third mode just as the heat of the flames register on his infrared sensors but, thanks to Scrapper's patchwork, the armor bubbles against the heat but does not melt. Onslaught turns his twin barrels on Sludge again and blasts at him with two high short range(but quite powerful) rockets. Onslaught strikes Sludge with Awesome Air to Ground Rocket. Scrapper clicks his laser screwdriver shut. "That's about all I can do here, Onslaught. We better get back into the fray." The Constructicon holsters the medical tool and reveals his pistol again. It is only by the grace of Primus that he did not come under attack while he was fixing up the Combaticon. Moving past the Missile Truck and back around Abominus again, Scrapper sprays fully charged bolts of purple energy towards Snarl, hoping again to trick the Dinobot into thinking Abominus is after him. Scrapper strikes Snarl with Laser Pistol - Maximum Setting. Rampage bounces off Abominus' head. "Hey, I'm not a golf ball!" he protests, picking himself up off the ground. He's not in beast mode, so no landing on his feet that time. Once he reorients himself, he pulls out his sword and charges at Grimlock, swinging wildly. Snarl being not-so astute with decipher the source of Scrapper's blasts is duped once more by the Constructicon leader. "Hey!" The stegosaurus growls and lowers his head, a sign of aggression towards the gestalt. "That's it! Me Snarl no like your cheap potshots when Snarl not looking, ugly!" The beast charges the combined Terracons, stout feet scurrying him forward at an alarming speed, faster than his size would imply. He comes to a sudden halt before the colossus. Snarl announces an audio piercing honk of fury. Raising himself vertical and onto his hindlimbs, he arches his mighty back and stands bipedal for a moment. A heartbeat later, the two forelimbs come down for Abominus' foot. *THUD* Snarl strikes you with crush for 14 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 83%, Remaining Armor 321********* One doesn't have to be that smart to notice that Abominus has taken to beating on Grimlock with a certain zeal...something that Sludge means to put a stop to right now. "Me Sludge think you better target on back!" With all of his legendary speed he takes off into a ever-quickening pace, his enormous frame pounding the ground with each step. When he gets close enough to the gestalt he lowers his head, aiming for the right leg of the beast. Sludge strikes you with What You Gonna Do With All That Butt! for 20 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 78%, Remaining Armor 301********* *BOOOM!* Abominus' assault hits home! By this point, Grimlock is looking quite worse for the wear- dents, rents, and scorchmarks in his armor- added to by none other than Rampage. "Grr!" he growls- and then can't help but catch sight of Snarl tromping towards Abominus. Oh, those're his 'bots! "Keep going!" he bellows, forcing himself back into action. "Sludge! Slag! Hit Abominus! Me cover you!" and by 'covering' them, he apparently means 'Stomping on that blue missile truck.' Smashy smashy! Grimlock strikes Onslaught with Dino dancing! (on your head).. This is the greatest plan I've ever had, Scrapper thinks to himself as once again Snarl goes for Abominus. Greatest. Plan. Ever. It is making it so he is not getting Snarled to death and Abominus is soaking up the anger instead. "Hey Abominus, how are you holding up?" Scrapper asks. He never gets a straight response but there's a surefire method that Scrapper has figured out on deciphering the answer to his question. The Constructicon's heavy foot falls slam leave deep tracks in the tundra as he tries to stay with Abominus. His laser pistol is heating up from overuse, but rather than rush up and deal with the Dinobots in melee combat, he opts to just lower the output strength of his weapon, hoping to peg Sludge this time around. Scrapper strikes Sludge with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Abominus seems further enraged, if that is even possible. Damage doesn't even seem to cause the gestalt to hold back, but become more ferocious. With the snow-whipping up with the wind on the desolate plain, the mighty mech is partially blinded, leaving only the two Dinobots at his feet in his view. That makes Abominus angry, too, not being able to see all the targets to smash. This whole place makes him furious. Why was he even called here? To smash Autobots, of course. So that's what he does, turning in place while bringing one massive leg back in response to Sludge's attack, massive leg extending at the last moment towards the Dinobot. You strike Sludge with Metal Grinder. You say, "GraaaaaaaaaGH" "He's starting to feel it," Scrapper translates for Onslaught and Rampage. Onslaught takes a moment to strategize as it seems that the pressure is off him again but, in this, he is wrong as he feels the pressure back on him again as he feels Grimlock doing a samba all over him. Having no forward mobility at the moment he has no choice but to sit there but he doesn't remain idle. His computer quickly goes through a quick series of calculations and then fires a pair of rockets straight ahead of him which curve around right toward Grimlock. Rampage is once again spared some pain by the fact that the Dinobots are focusing on other targets. Partly grateful that he's not still getting pounded on, but also partly angry that he's being ignored for the moment, Rampage gets out his taser. The better to shock people with. Like...Snarl. Rampage strikes Snarl with taser. Onslaught strikes Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with Awesome Air to Ground Rocket. Snarl stomps Abominus' foot with his own two titanic front feet. The earth trembles. Blinded with a berserk rage, Snarl is still blind to the sneaky Scrapper's wiley ways. With a swift pivot, the stegosaurus swivels around spins his entire body round. Thick tail swipes in a horizontal arc, lengthy blades seeking to lacerate the gestalt's shins. Outside Abominus >> Snarl strikes you with evisceration for 7 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 76%, Remaining Armor 294********* "Raaagh! Me...Grimlock...not fall down so easy!" So says Grimlock, even as Onslaught's rockets hit home. And so, Grimlock lunges forward, and attempts to chomp down on the Combaticommander's barrels (from the side, mind you), attempting to bite the things in half! Grr! Grimlock strikes Onslaught with Bite. Getting kicked is one thing.....getting kicked by Abominus? That's a different story. Sludge tries to brace himself against the attack...but you're never really ready to get impaled with a foot that's the size of a city bus. "Me Sludge think you need go on die-et!" The Dinobot's words are all but useless to the super-intelligent gestalt. He transforms, flying up towards the head of Abominus and slicing towards the optics with his energy sword. The powerful, bulky frame of Sludge stands before you. Outside Abominus >> Sludge strikes you with Energy_sword for 8 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 74%, Remaining Armor 286********* Slag is still ignored by Abominus! Outrage! Scandal! He sets out to rectify this by charging at the gestalt full bore, hoping to hit him and drive the ugly bastard into the side of the frozen tundra of Siberia! Outside Abominus >> Slag strikes you with You just got Devastator'd! for 16 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 70%, Remaining Armor 270********* Slag shatters the front of Abominus' shin, which may or may not have killed Sinnertwin. Only God knows that, and He isn't telling. With a primal howl, Abominus lunges downward, sparks coursing from his various open wounds -- such as the gaping hole in his face left by Sludge's energo-sword -- as he attempts to pick up Slag. "GGGGGAAAAHHHH BBBBRRRRUUUUHHH" he screams with manic intensity, trying to hoist the Triceratops above his head -- and /BOUNCE/ him off of the frozen ground. Slag evades your How the Gods Kill attack. The teeth of Grimlock do sink into Onslaught's armor but, being better constructed then the Titantic, doesn't break in two. His barrels rotate around admist the sound of crunching metal to point more or less in the direction of Grimlock's head before firing two shaped ballistic charges right toward Grimlock's upper body. Hopefully some damage will be done. Onslaught strikes Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with Aggressive Geometry. Scrapper winces as Slag charges Abominus. The Constructicon remembers that one all too well. Moving about in a shifty fashion, still trying to stay out of the Dinobots' way, Scrapper makes several tweaks to his laser pistol, bringing it to its ionic stun setting. If he's lucky this'll overload the circuits of any Dinobot who happens to be hit by it. If he isn't lucky then he'll be lunch - Aiming for the largest and most dangerous (and relatively undamaged) Dinobot, Scrapper tries to slow Sludge down. Scrapper strikes Sludge with his Laser Pistol - Stun Shot attack. Rampage notices that Grimlock protests a little too much. "So let's MAKE SURE you go down!" he shouts. He pulls out his Taser and kicks it up a few levels. Maybe the Dinobot will feel that. "You should find this shocking!" he shouts at Grimlock. Rampage strikes Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with electricity. Everything falls to the Earth at the same speed.....but doesn't it seem as though Sludge is sent like a rocket towards the icy land beneath him. The attack from Scrapper works immediately, the energy from the blast taking over his circuits....scrambling each electrical signal and rendering this Dinobot useless for the time being. He knows who fired the shot....and as his body falls to the ground with no seense of slowing, he has visions of using the Constructicon Leader as a crude weapon against the merged gestalt. Snarl actually catches sight of Scrapper's treachery now that the Constructicon leader has focused his attention on Sludge. "Hey!" Snarl is outraged. "You trick Snarl! Make Snarl look like fool!" The dinobot hisses and wags his tail menacingly back and forth. "It not happen again!" Spiked tail sails for Scrapper this time around, looking to smash the little dozer smack against Abominus' ankle. "Me Snarl say not so tough when Con-con midgets alone!" Snarl strikes you with area_melee for 8 points of damage. Snarl unleashes its area_melee attack on Scrapper and Abominus, striking Abominus. Slag narrows his optics when he sees the gestalt still standing. "Me slag say you go down!" he roars, his mouth glowing white hot once again as he roars a huge gout of plasma, bathing the Gestalt and the limey constructicon in melty plasma goodness. Slag strikes you with area_ranged for 6 points of damage. Slag unleashes his area_ranged attack on Abominus and Scrapper, striking Scrapper and Abominus. "Raaaagh!" Onslaught's bullets hit Grimlock's frame- and then Rampage's electricity crackles over his body. The dinobot staggers, taking a few steps backwards. "Rrrgh..." he grumbles- optics flickering for a few moments...but then, with a growl, Grimlock DOES NOT FALL DOWN. "Me...Grimlock...tired..." he says...but ploddingly, starts forward, forcing one foot in front of the other. "Tired of Septi-Cons..." he builds up speed. "Tired of stupid cold Russia." The ground begins to shake with each of his steps- his growls echoing off of the mountains. "Me Grimlock tired of YOU!" And with that, Grimlock plows into Abominus, maw wide open- aiming to sink those metal teeth of his into whatever chunk of the gestalt he can reach, and SHAKE like a dog that's got a new toy! Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) strikes you with Taking you down with me! for 11 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 63%, Remaining Armor 245********* Abominus doesn't like the way this battle is heading, but the blank expression on his faceplate can only be him screaming for murder, in his own *special* way. After all, he's been berzerking for awhile now and none of these stinking Dinobots have fallen. "WAAAAAAAAAH!" it bellows in response to Grimlock's attack. The gestalt begins to stamp his feet, before finally falling over in what must be an small earthquake itself, before landing face down. Apparently, Abominus DOES FALL DOWN just fine. The mighty Abominus, reduced to throwing a tantrum not unlike a human child's temper tantrum, beats his fists upon the ground and kicks his legs. "WAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAGH!" *thump thump thump* This can't be good for all the seismologists out there. Abominus unleashes his ABOMINUSFALLDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN! attack on Grimlock, Sludge and Slag, striking Sludge and Grimlock. "Ah! Ah!" Scrapper shouts as Slag and Snarl suddenly go crazy-go-nuts, lashing out at him. "It wasn't me, it was Abominus!" he tries to plead his case, but is too slow. The spikes fly, and only a successful dive by Scrapper towards Abominus saves him, and the spikes slam into whatever Terrorcon serves as Abominus's leg instead. Whether that does any damage is unimportant, because Scrapper himself is still alright. Scrambling to his feet, the Constructicon is under attack again. This time by Slag as he bathes them both in fire. The engineer vanishes, engulfed in the fire as he staggers backwards, raising his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself. Acting out of desperation, Scrapper retaliates by firing wildly. As luck would have it, the errant shots streak towards Snarl. Scrapper strikes Snarl with Laser Pistol - Medium Setting. Onslaught pursues the Dinobot Commander as he runs toward Abominus, not being able to move fast enough with his damaged engine to stop the Dinobot from making a successful strike, but is not too far away as Grimlock reaches the Decepticon gestalt. He pours in whatever RPMs he can manage before attemtping to smash his warped hood into Grimlock's back. Deciding to bring some heat to this BBQ Onslaught transforms into his missile truck mode. Onslaught strikes Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) with Too Late!. Grimlock falls to the ground unconscious. And with that final assault...Grimlock is easy target for both Abominus and Onslaught, and he goes down! He topples, and then hits the ground. Hard. ...Now there's just the matter of the other three... "Status, Abominus!" Scrapper shouts at the fallen Terrorcon Combiner. Rampage seems to be getting ignored again. He gets really good and mad, then transforms into Tiger mode. Pouncing, he roars, claws outstretched. Right now he sees Snarl as a virtual can of sardines, ready to be unzipped. Rampage strikes Snarl with evisceration. Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock) falls ON Onslaught, thus taking him out of the battle or something. HA. Onslaught's engine suddenly breaks down just before Grimlock falls on him. Hopefully his insurance is still current. The tremors caused by Abominus shake the the already immobile Dinobot back into the fray....though he falls into a recently created chasm. He flies out from the Abominus-made hole only to see one of his worst fears. There are only two things that Sludge holds dear to his electrical heart......and the other one is following Grimlock. As the Dinobot Commander falls in battle, Sludge becomes enraged. Any ability for rational thought is gone. He is a monster. Getting close to the face of the Terrorcon gesalt he unleashes a flurry of punches, each stronger than the last. Outside Abominus >> Sludge strikes you with Fists of Fury! for 10 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 61%, Remaining Armor 235********* Snarl hisses at Scrapper's shots and Rampages perseverance but he does not fight back. The beast gasps as he sees his leader fall at the hands of a missile truck. "Grimlock!" The faithful stegosaurus loses sight of his fury against the mischief of Scrapper and Rampage in light of recent revelations. He rushes to aid Grimlock, unfortunate for the prone behemoth in his way. The monster tromps over towards the fallen Abominus, effectively tromping over the giant's spinal column if the gargantuan doesn't roll away in time. Outside Abominus >> Snarl strikes you with Crush for 13 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 57%, Remaining Armor 222********* Slag transforms, taking the fight bipedal. Pulling his sword from Subspace, he moves behind the big lug and tries to hamstring him to make for an easier curbstomping. The metal Triceratops rears back as it transforms to reveal itsself as the sociopathic dinobot, Slag! Outside Abominus >> Slag strikes you with energy_sword for 11 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 54%, Remaining Armor 211********* As the Dinobots channel their rage at Grimlock's defeat toward Abominus, they find themselves confronting the personage of rage itself. The beast screams, broken and mangled, armor chipped and cracked, sparks shooting from deep in his throat when he screams. Hefting his sonic cannon, he aims it at Sludge, simply because Sludge represents the biggest target. "DDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" the monstrous combiner screams, firing a blast so potent it causes even Abominus to kick back a bit from the recoil. You strike Sludge with Wailing Doom . Scrapper is still able to use Abominus as cover even though the gigantic monster is downed. If anything Abominus makes for even /better/ cover, as Scrapper is now able to use his flight systems to hover upwards, fire on the Dinobots, and then drop back down again. Noting that Onslaught has been doned by Grimlock (that crafty Grimlock!), Scrapper takes command of the Decepticon forces. Thus, predictably... "Decepticons, prepare to fall back!" He flies over the fallen Abominus and lands next to Grimlock, deathly afraid of what would happen if the Dinobot was merely playing... ugh... 'robo possum'... Using his Primus-given Constructicon strength, Scrapper manages to lift Grimlock up enough to slide Onslaught out from underneath. "You owe me for this, Onslaught," Scrapper grumbles in his gruff voice, sprinting away from Grimlock. He's dragging Onslaught's body behind him, holding onto one of the arms. Ooooh, did Onslaught's head just hit a rock? Ah he'll be fine. As he runs, Scrapper tries to lay down cover fire... for himself, by blasting at Sludge. Outside Abominus >> Scrapper strikes Sludge with Laser Pistol - Maximum Setting. Mecha-Tiger continues to assault Snarl. Now that Grimlock has been down for a while, the outcome looks promising. He leaps, and a blade pops out of his wrist, where the dew-claw would be, intending to skewer Snarl with it. Or maybe hack off a plate. Rampage strikes Snarl with blade. Slag watches Sludge get distrcted my something shiny. "Hey! You! Come back here!" he roats to Sludge, "We no done yet!" he chuffs flame and turns back to Abominus. "Me Slag not go anywhere. Me think you almost done!" he roars and and subs his sword and pulls out his gun. Not directly aiming for a specific part of Abominus, he fires off hoping to short out the gestalt and make him break apart. Outside Abominus >> Slag strikes you with electricity for 5 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 53%, Remaining Armor 206********* Snarl tramples over Abominus and yet again Rampage comes at him. He snorts and ignores Rampage, perhaps the greatest insult. "Me Snarl take leader Grimlock home! Stupid septicons, Snarl promise this not finished." Transforming, Snarl stands and hauls Grimlock over the shoulder. A moment later the two are airborne. Snarl begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Superion, Abominus, Slag, Robot T-Rex! (Grimlock), Scrapper, Onslaught, Mecha-Tiger . Scrapper continues to fire over his shoulder, but then something very strange happens. Sludge... wanders off! And Snarl... grabs Grimlock and flies away! "What th-?!" He whirls back to face the one remaining Dinobot. This act causes Onslaught to swing around and smash his head a few more times against the ground. Scrapper doesn't seem to notice. "A-are they retreating?" he asks in a hopeful voice. Presumably he's asking Rampage since Onslaught is defeated and Abominus is a moron. Abominus is half-sitting from the blast of his Sonic Cannon, but still near enough to the remaining Dinobot who attacks him. It seems unable to laugh, but is apparently amused by the attact, emitting a single "HUnhH." As seemingly the last act of the gestalt before it shakes itself apart with MURDER, spraying coolant and energon from its exposed wounds, the combiner reaches out and makes a grab for Slag with his giant gauntlet. Outside Abominus >> You strike Slag with How the Gods Kill. Err, in an attempt to squeeze the robot form Dinobot to smithereens! Yes. Slag grunts as he gets crushed in the gestalt's huge meathook. Looking around, he sees grimlock's tail sitting there, having been blown off. "Me Slag..avenge!" He grunts. He snags the chunk of the T-Rex tail and swings as hard as he can for Abominus, hoping to connect wherever he can. Outside Abominus >> Slag strikes you with blow for 5 points of damage. ********Abominus System Status: Damage Level 52%, Remaining Armor 201********* Scrapper hesitates, unsure of what to do. Inside his brane there's a little war between his Flight response and his Fight response. "Uh," says his Flight response. "Meh," says his Fight response. "Thanks, guys," Scrapper says sarcastically. "Thanks a lot." He looks up at Abominus, who is still partially sitting and seems to be shaking in a most uncontrollable fashion. Taking a risk, Scrapper sticks around just a little while longer, firing a quick burst of lasers at the last remaining Dinobot. Scrapper strikes Slag with Laser Pistol - Low Setting. Outside Abominus >> Abominus separates into the individual Terrorcons. Cutthroat has left. Abominus has left. Cutthroat lands near Scrapper, both of his arms missing. "KILL... ME..." he whispers to the Constructicon. Grimlock has disconnected. Land Shark lands in a roll. He froths at the mouth. "WHY WE QUIT? WHY WE TRANSFORM?" The Terrorcon stamps his feet. "RIPPERSNAPPER DON'T WANT TO STOP NOW!" Someone might recognize that this isn't hte first time he's said this. He just loves being effing Abominus. "Gaaah!" Scrapper shouts as an armless Cutthroat lunges for him. "That is DISGUSTING! And I've seen Mixmaster without armour on..." He shudders and grabs onto Cutthroat. "I'm not going to kill you. No, you're going to have to suffer through this pain like a Decepticon. The rest of you Terrorcons, get a move on it. We're getting out of here!" Dragging Cutthroat with one hand (he is holding the Terrorcon by the head), and Onslaught with the other, Scrapper tries to hoof it through the snow. Scrapper begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cutthroat, Superion, Slag, Onslaught, Mecha-Tiger .